leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Feefee
|gender=Female |nature=Modest |ability= |type1=Water |media=special |catchepnum=PS208 |catchepname=On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper II |evolution=1 |epnum=PS206 |numeps1=60 |firststagename=Feebas |secondstagename=Milotic |epname=Not So Fetching Feebas |firstevoep=PS266 |firstevoname=It All Ends Now VII |prevonum=349 |evo1num=350 |current=With Ruby |va=no }} Feefee (Japanese: MIMI Mimi), known as Mimi in Chuang Yi's translations, is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his fifth overall. She is level 75, her Characteristic is "alert to sounds", and is used in s. History Feefee first appeared as a in Not So Fetching Feebas as a wild Pokémon Jack was looking for. agreed to help Jack and continued to catch Feebas, but threw her back since he thought she was hideous. Jack eventually notices Ruby and exclaims that Feebas is the Pokémon he has been trying to catch. After learning this Ruby tried to catch her again but was unable to. Night soon fell and a and began to battle each other. Noticing Ruby and Jack the two attacked them for interrupting. Feebas jumps out of the water and lands in Ruby's hands and activated , stopping the two Pokémon. When the two try to break free of Light Screen Feebas used , breaking their claws and fangs and allowing them to escape. Seeing that Feebas had protected them and took a liking to Ruby, Jack forced Ruby to keep her, although he was reluctant and decided to release her as soon as he could. In Hanging Around With Slaking III, Ruby fought against his father Norman. During their fight the two of them ended up off the side of a building facing sharp spikes below. Feebas popped out of her Poké Ball and began freaking out at the current situation. Hearing the cries Feebas made, Ruby decided to name her "Feefee." Ruby asked Feefee to save them with her abilities, but her attacks don't have any effect. Norman then yells at Ruby to use his Running Shoes, which allowed them to run off the Light Screens created by Feefee, saving them in the process. After the incident Ruby decided to keep her and use her for the Beauty segment of Pokémon Contests in order to prove to his father how good of a he is since Feefee is so ugly. In Mind-Boggling with Medicham, Feefee advanced Ruby through the Normal Rank of the Beauty Contest. In Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I, Feefee is used alongside Ruby's other Pokémon to battle against and her . Although Ruby had a five to one advantage his team was beaten due to Ninetales having control of nine different fireballs. In Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep, Feefee advanced Ruby through the Super Rank of the Beauty Contest. In Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies, Feefee is entered into the Hyper Rank Beauty Contest. Her only opponent was Wallace's , and by Wallace's request Feefee received zero points. Ruby, frustrated by 's words during their last meeting, unleashed his rage at Feefee, saying she did not deserve to be in his team and was kicking her out of it. Devastated, Feefee swam away in tears, and Ruby soon realized that he was wrong to do so and tried to get Feefee back, but to no avail. After she left Wallace revealed that Feefee had won the contest, and would hold onto the ribbon for now. In It All Ends Now VII, it was revealed that Feefee went all the way to Sootopolis City in order to make up with Ruby. Seeing him being attacked by Maxie and Archie she splashes water and jumps at them. They easily knock Feefee away and begin stomping on her and calling her ugly. After they knock Feefee away, Ruby picks Feefee up, who simply smiles at him. Maxie and Archie approach Ruby and tell him to just let Feefee rot as such ugly creatures don't deserve to exist. Ruby states that previously, he thought Feefee was ugly as well, but now he thinks of her as beautiful. Ruby expresses regret for being so mean to Feefee, despite the fact that she still came back to defend him despite knowing that she'd lose. Ruby states that outward appearances do not matter, and that Feefee's inner appearance is what matters. Wallace praises Ruby's speech, and gives him the Ribbon that Feefee rightfully earned back at Slateport City. Ruby, realizing that he never made a speech for Feefee, puts the Ribbon on her and recites a speech for her. This causes Feefee to evolve into , the Pokémon Ruby had been searching for. Ready to continue his fight Ruby climbs on Feefee's back and begins his final attack on the two villains. In It All Ends Now VIII, Feefee is shown to have won the Master Rank of the Beauty Contest, wearing a Blue Scarf. In Susceptible to Sceptile, Feefee battled against 's in the semifinal round of the Battle Dome. starts with a barrage of attacks, one of them paralyzing Feefee. This activates her Ability , making most of Sceptile's attacks useless. Sceptile is then frozen by Feefee's . Although frozen, Sceptile manages to regain his lost memories, giving him the strength to break through his icy prison and defeat Feefee, giving Emerald the win. In Omega Alpha Adventure 11, Feefee fought against Amber's . Personality and characteristics Feefee is a quiet and considerate Pokémon, rarely taking offense to what others think of her. As described by , Feefee has a kind and gentle soul, shown when she was willing to forgive Ruby for his harshness towards her. She is very brave and courageous, willing to rush into any kind of danger in order to protect others. Feefee cares greatly for Ruby and takes what he says to heart. She is frequently seen smiling when praised. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Feebas Mirror Coat Adventures|1=Feebas Light Screen Adventures|2=Feebas Ice Beam Adventures|3=Feebas Water Pulse Adventures|4=Blizzard}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Mirror Coat as a Feebas|1=Light Screen as a Feebas|2=Ice Beam as a Feebas|3=Water Pulse as a Feebas|4=Blizzard}}}} Trivia * Feefee is the only Pokémon belonging to Ruby that did not have a Trainer before him. * Feefee's Contest call is "Having released its body with its heart, it shines with overwhelming beauty. Possessing the Marvel Scale, this is the Pokémon Milotic—Feefee!" ** As a Feebas, Feefee's Contest call was "Regardless of what becomes of the body, the beauty that lies in the heart never changes. Floating with Swift Swim, this is the Pokémon Feebas—Feefee!" Names Related articles Category:Ruby's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Mimi it:Mimi ja:MIMI zh:MIMI